On Edge
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Rufus is afraid of nothing and no one .Except the Turks,especially Tseng.Of course,he'll never admit,but what if Tseng already knows? Rufus watches Tseng works and is feeling on edge .


**On Edge**

* * *

**Author's note**: Something quick and sadistic,that's all

* * *

**Rufus**

* * *

From the walls of my too expensive room,in the too lavish walls,I was amazed that all of this could possibly be .I thought because they said everyone else was at the bottom somewhere that they were inferior,the people of Gaia did not exist to me,they existed as things .The world didn't exist to me,merely my tool .

I could look at someone and have their life destroyed in a single moment,control any and everybody .

Almost .

I could never control the Turks .

They had ways of fighting me,just looking at me and they were always hiding things .They were taught to be the perfect liars and they are .And though I hid it,I was afraid them .Not all,but some .

There was Legend,who was dangerous because he did what the fuck he wanted,how he wanted .Having too much free will was dangerous .

Then there's Veld .

He felt too much,just like Cissnei and it made them sway easy to their own will .Very dangerous .

Rude is so impassive that only Tseng and Reno can read him .To this day,I never know what the man is thinking .

Reno .

I watched him beat people within an inch of their lives like it was nothing,like he was use to it .Not that I haven't . . .it's just that he seemed to enjoy it on another level that I didn't .I admit to getting high off of power . . . .control . . .the ability to say 'I own you',and it be true .

He just think's it's amusing ,like a game of sorts .

Elena bothers me because I'm haunted by her sister,who's name I don't even recall .Elena is not half as good as she is and I wonder if choosing her was a mistake; except I know it isn't because of her uncanny ability to fight on .I don't think it's possible to break this woman .

And finally Tseng .

He scares me the most .

Why?

He's too calm .

Nobody is that calm,it's not possible,never .

Even now as we're sitting in a basement with the latest 'client' ,comfortably seated in a chair,Tseng politely hands him a sheet of paper .

"A warning notice of the money you owe .Usage of energy is not free by any means .though I'm sure you knew this",he said cheerfully .

The man looks scared shitless and Tseng just sipped on his coffee like it's a normal day .

Shaking hands,the man's eyes are on the ground .

Because he knows .He knows ,I know,everyone knows that there's something wrong with Tseng,something off .

There is something not right about this man .

"The payment plan should be sufficient enough",I said .

"T-this is robbery! I can't afford this",he said .

"I know",I answered .

"You can work your way out of it by becoming an employee for Shinra Electric company instead",Tseng said .The man frowned,green eyes glaring but stopped when Tseng looked at him .

And smiled .

It was one of those welcoming ones too,smile like everything is going to be okay, the 'I can make you better' look .

And that's how I know he's royally fucked .

It's one of the things I like and dislike about Tseng .

"And if I say no?",he said .

A few moments and two gunshots later,he's on the ground and Tseng has the contract in his hand,kneeling next to the bleeding man .It happened so fast I didn't even see him draw the gun ,just him putting it away .I glance away casually,but I felt Tseng look over at me over his shoulder .

"You don't have a choice,Mr .Jeffery .This is Shinra's world .Shinra is God",he said with conviction .

I don't know if he believes it or . . .

"You have a time limit you know .A shot might've hit a major artery .The med bay is just down the hall .Sign the contract or crawl",he said .

"W-why are you doing this?",he said .

"Because I can",he said .

Even I don't know if he's being honest .

"Why?!",the man pleaded .Crying,begging and the blood's bleeding out faster .

"Hurry up,you'll ruin this expensive carpet and your family will have to pay for it .Do you want your family to pay?",I as ice and it feels normal .

"You know if you want to die,I can be merciful .It would be so easy",Tseng said soothingly,his fingers through his hair .Another sob and he was crawling to the door .

"You are one stupid motherfucker",Tseng said and chuckled .

I watched the dying man stumble upstairs ,through the door ,blood all over him as he begged for help .I followed Tseng into the hall and watched the show .

He grabbed at random employees,mostly Turks ,begging for help but they just shrugged him off .Tseng lead the way and we both followed him down the hall,watching him .

"Please . . . .I have a family,somebody help me!",he begged,falling to Elena's feet .She hesitated a moment,but an exchange between her and Tseng made her kick him right in the ribs .He slid aside,just as Rude opened a door .He stepped over the man's bady and kept on his way .

"Even better .Now you can afford to get them out of the slums .I'll sign for you myself if you want",Tseng called .

"Damn you to hell,Shinra!",he yelled .

My heart's beating in my chest because now,even I'm on edge .

"Really? How can you do that if we're already there?!",Tseng said with a smile on his face .He picked up pace,the contract still in his gloved hands .

"Just kill him already,he's useless now",I said .

"Don't you know Rufus,everything has a use",he said .

"Vice President,you'll address me properly",I said .

He just glanced at me and went back to the man .

Tseng helped the half dead man stand,leaned him against the wall,spoke softly to him things I don't know .

He signed the contract before he collapsed on the ground and was rushed to the medical bay .

I was releived .

"I'm sorry everyone had to see that .Go back to your assignments and stations please",Tseng anounced .Immediately everybody went back to what they were doing except him .

Reno .

"That was some heavy shit you pulled back there,boss man .Did he sign?",Reno asked .

"Yes .He's going to be in uniform sooner or later .I like his how he responded and he understands",Tseng said .

"Understands what exactly?",Reno asked casually .

"That Shinra is God",Tseng said .

"I thought you didn't believe in that",Reno said .

"I don't ",he answered .

"And what does that mean?",I demanded .

"Just that I'm Wutainese and your gods mean nothing to me",he said almost innocently .I know there was a hidden message in there .

"You not scared the word'll get out what happened here?",Reno said,chewing gum like I told him not too .

"I fear nothing .They all fear me",I said .

Tseng chuckled and I glared .

"What was so funny?",I demanded .

"We all are afraid of something",Tseng said .

"Not me ,now somebody get a janitor",I answered .

It was only when we were far away that Tseng finally responded .

"You're a liar .I know what you're afraid of ",he said .

"I know you fear not getting paid this month",I said .'

A small smile,and he walked ahead of me as we went back to the elevator .

"I'd apologize,but it's bullshit and we both know you won't get rid of me .I can do that myself",he said digging in his vest .

Most people don't know that Tseng keeps cigarettes just so he can burn people .

The top of the pack peaked out but Tseng tucked it back .

"How can you be so sure?",I said .

"Because . . . .I'll kill you first",he said jokingly,patting my shoulder .I smirked in return,but in the back of my mind,I knew he was telling the truth .

So now when Tseng is around, especially when he's watching me sleep,I make Elena stay with him .His hands full with a rookie ,means that he won't be trying to kill me in my sleep .


End file.
